Glasses
by abetterhuman
Summary: Day5. Diana nodded in understanding. "So what's up with the glasses?" Faye's hand reached for the mentioned object. "These are my reading glasses." Diana crossed her arms in disbelief but a smile graced her lips. "Faye those are sunglasses." Diana pointed out. She grabbed the glasses she was currently wearing. "These are reading glasses." She said as she put them back on.


Diana adjusted her glasses as she watched Melissa make her way over to her. She looked over the girls shoulder searching for another familiar face. Diana frowned when she couldn't find the other part to their trio.

"Where's Faye?" Diana asked Melissa as they walked to the cafeteria.

"She went home." Melissa said with a sigh.

"Sick?" Diana asked.

"Not exactly." Melissa said uneasily.

Diana frowned as she asked, "Did she get in a fight again?"

"You know Faye." Melissa said with a shrug.

"Yes and this isn't her. She's always been intense but not violent." Diana stated looking worried.

* * *

"Faye?" Diana called out as she knocked in the girl's door.

Diana heard some shifting coming from inside the room before the girl responded, "Come in."

Diana walked in and saw Faye lying in her bed with a book on her lap. But the sight of the girl actually studying without being told to wasn't what had surprised her. The girl was reading with a pair of sunglasses on when there clearly was no need for them.

"Hey." Faye greeted her.

"You haven't answered my texts." Diana claimed.

"Mom took my phone away." Faye grumbled.

Diana nodded in understanding." So what's up with the glasses?"

Faye's hand reached for the mentioned object. "These are my reading glasses."

Diana crossed her arms in disbelief but a smile graced her lips.

"Faye those are sunglasses." Diana pointed out. She grabbed the glasses she was currently wearing. "These are reading glasses." She said as she put them back on.

Faye blushed in embarrassment. Diana went and sat across from Faye. Her hands reached for the object that was shielding Faye's face. She pulled them off and gasped at the purple discoloration surrounding Faye's left eye.

Diana's hand reached out and gently touched the bruised skin. Faye flinched at the contact and Diana quickly withdrew her arm.

"Sorry." She whispered with sadness.

"It's okay." Faye whispered back.

"Why did you get into a fight?" Diana asked concerned.

Faye shrugged and looked away.

Diana reached for the girl's hand and succeeded in grabbing the girl's attention. "Faye I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Diana." Faye stated as she held on firmly to Diana's hand. "Just let it go, okay?"

Diana nodded sadly knowing she would not be able to get anywhere with the stubborn girl.

* * *

"Would you stop staring at him?" Faye grumbled as she glared at her salad.

"I wasn't staring at him." Diana objected feebly.

"You were." Melissa stated with a teasing grin. "You have for the past month."

"I just think he has nice eyes." Diana said as she glanced at the boy sitting on the other end of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, well I think he looks like a girl." Faye muttered as she viciously stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork.

Diana sent a worried glance to Melissa but the girl only shrugged in response. It seemed neither girl knew where Faye's anger was coming from.

"I think you should talk to him." Melissa encouraged. Diana was about to protest when Faye stood up abruptly looking upset.

"I'm done." She huffed out. She threw her fork on the table, grabbed her bag and walked out. Diana and Melissa could only stare after the girl both looking worried.

* * *

"Are you mad at me?" Diana asked Faye who was standing in front of her locker.

Faye stared in confusion, "No, why would you think that?"

"At lunch, you seemed upset." Diana declared watching the girl for any signs but only received silence.

"If it's not me then, was it Adam." Diana watched as Faye clenched her fists. "Are you jealous of him?" Diana asked tentatively.

"I'm not." Faye protested. "Look I just don't like him, okay."

"Why?" Diana pushed.

Faye rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her locker. "I don't know, maybe it's his oversized eyelashes." She stated nonchalantly.

Diana smiled at the statement. "If it makes you feel better, it's not like I have a chance with him."

"It doesn't." Faye frowned and looked directly to Diana's eyes. The hazel eyes stated intensely at Diana's brown ones and Diana had the feeling that Faye was trying silently convey something.

"I think you're too good for him." She spoke on a low tone.

Diana blushed and looked away. "I'm a nerd." Diana added timidly.

"That's not true." Faye smiled.

"Maybe I should get contacts." Diana mused as she adjusted her glasses.

"Don't say that." Faye said seriously.

"It was just a joke Faye." Diana clarified.

"Don't ever change who you are for someone else. You're perfect just the way you are and if they can't see that then it's their loss."

* * *

Diana walked to class when someone bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized instantly.

She crouched down to pick up her books. When she looked up she saw Jessica, one of the schools cheerleaders and she wasn't particularly known for her amiable personality. The girl glared at Diana.

As Diana stood up, she apologized again even though she knew it wasn't her fault, "Sorry."

"Next time, watch where you're going, four eyes." The girl hissed, she smacked the books from Diana's hand and strutted down the hall.

With a sigh Diana knelt down to recollect her books. She saw a pair of familiar hands reach out and help her gather her things.

"Thanks." Diana told Faye when they both stood.

"Sorry I didn't stop her in time." Faye said sadly.

"It's nothing." Diana said feeling embarrassed.

"It's not no-" Faye started but stopped herself. She looked agitated as she took a deep breath.

"I'll see you in lunch." Faye forced out before walking away. Diana could only stare in confusion at the retreating girl.

* * *

"Hey." Faye said weary as she set her lunch tray on the table.

"You okay?" Diana inquired.

"Yeah, just tired." Faye said as she reached for her fork.

And that's when Diana caught it, the bruise that covered all of Faye's knuckles.

"Faye," Diana grabbed the girls hand gently, "what happened?"

Faye retracted her hand and hid it under the table. "Nothing." She replied.

"That's definitely something Faye. Did you get into another fight?" Diana asked looking both upset and worried.

"No." Faye declared but Diana looked apprehensive at the response.

"Faye, you beat up a cheerleader?" Melissa asked in astonishment as she sat down next to her.

Faye glared at the oblivious girl and Diana's eyes went immediately towards the table where all the athletes sat together. Going over the faces of various jocks she stopped when she saw the purple swelling on Jessica's face.

Diana did not know how to feel besides overwhelmed. She turned towards Faye who refused to meet her eyes. Melissa glanced between both girls looking puzzled. Unable to process her emotions or formed a response she grabbed her bag and left. Faye stood about to chase, instead she sat down feeling dejected. She stared longingly after Diana wanting nothing more than go after her.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked confused.

Faye only shook her head and spent the rest of lunch glaring at the jock's table.

* * *

Diana made her way to Melissa's house. She had so many questions going on in her head and she knew she would not get the full truth from her.

"Hey Diana." Melissa greeted the girl.

"Hi," Diana responded, "I'm sorry to be here so late but I had some questions."

"Sure. Is everything alright?" Melissa asked as she watched Diana shift uncomfortably.

"Do you know the names of the girls Faye has gotten into fights with?"

Melissa looked taken aback by the question but answered nonetheless, "Yes."

"I need to know their names." Diana asserted.

Melissa looked pensive before reciting, "Courtney, Michelle, Joana and Jessica. But why does it matter?"

Diana nodded sullenly, "Thank you Melissa. I have to go."

She hugged the girl before exiting the house. With her mind set she made her way over to the Chamberlain's residence. Upon being let in by Dawn she made her way up to Faye's room. She did not bother knocking, she just opened the door.

"Courtney tripped me, Michelle made fun of me during our history presentations, Joana knocked my glasses off during dodge ball and Jessica knocked my books down." She said as soon as she entered.

Faye who was lying down and looking at her phone, sat up startled. Her eyes widen when she processed Diana's words.

"You've been getting into fights, getting hurt because of me." Diana choked out.

Faye's eyes soften, "It didn't hurt. Not as much as it hurt when I saw them bully you."

"Violence is not the answer Faye." Diana scolded her. With a sigh she added, "What if you had been seriously hurt?"

"It wouldn't have happened," Faye said with a cocky grin and when she saw Diana's look of disapproval she added, "and if it did, it would have been totally worth it. They got what they deserved."

Exasperated Diana sat next Faye on her bed, "This is all my fault."

"Dammit Diana!" Faye shouted annoyed. "No it's not. It makes me angry that you think it's okay to be treated that way."

Diana gaped at the outburst, she was speechless.

"No one deserves it," Faye said looking hurt, "especially you."

Faye whispered the last part and gazed at Diana feeling self-conscious. Diana was taken aback by Faye's sincerity.

"Diana," Faye took a deep breath, "I love you."

Diana looked confounded by the admission but replied, "I love you too, Faye. You're one of my best Friends."

Faye grimaced at the answer and her shoulders tense. "Diana," she said firmly but there was vulnerability in her eyes, "I'm in love with you."

Diana was stunned. Diana thought Faye was attractive and she loved her but was she in love with her? Faye watched Diana expectantly and was starting to regret her confession.

"Forget I said anything." Faye said as she stood and pretended to clean her desk. She was beyond hurt and embarrassed.

Diana still couldn't make a decision much less form a response. Faye had defended her in a way that no one had ever done before. She really cared for her but she was also scared of risking their friendship. But Diana had a feeling that even if she didn't take the risk she would also endanger their current relationship. She looked at Faye's defeated posture as she reorganized her already clean desk.

She stood up and turned Faye by her shoulders. Faye stared wide eye at the other girl. Diana placed her hands on Faye's waist and closed the distance between their bodies. She still wasn't quite sure about this.

"What are you doing?" Faye stammered as she placed her hands on Diana's shoulders to balance herself.

Diana glanced at Faye's plump lips. They looked soft and Diana wondered what they would feel like on her own. "I'm not sure." She whispered.

Diana looked at Faye's eyes and saw apprehension but the firm grip on her shirt told her that Faye didn't want her to leave.

Faye's breath hitched when Diana started to lean in. She was pressed against the desk and was almost sitting on top of it. When Diana's lip finally reached her she saw fireworks, butterflies in her stomach and her body relaxed. It was everything she imagined it would be.

When Diana pressed her lips against Faye's it was more than she had expected. She felt immense joy, like something wanted to burst from her chest. Their lips move slowly as they explored each other in this new way. To Diana, Faye's lips were addicting and she couldn't get enough of her.

They finally pulled away and Faye had a content smile on her face. "What was that she asked?"

"You know how you feel about me and I needed to know how I felt about you." Diana breathed out.

"So did you find out?" Faye asked shyly.

"I think so," Diana said, "But I'd like to confirm."

With that said, she pulled the girl in for another kiss. She was definitely going to enjoy finding out.


End file.
